


Soft Boys

by FandomPhases



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Coming Out, GAYYYYYYYY, Gay Michael, Multi, okie so i might of lied the story only contains michael and jeremy, so basically musical michael hehehe, whooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomPhases/pseuds/FandomPhases
Summary: Sooo, this is basically a fluff fickind ofidk ive never wrote any before so i don't even ave a plot planned outi think its just gonna be them taking tbhsorrylol





	Soft Boys

Michael and Jeremy were hanging out in Jeremy's room, as per usual.

The two were sitting on Jeremy's bed, and for once, not talking much.

Jeremy had called Michael over because he wanted to tell him something.

"So, Jer, whats is it?" 

"...I don't know if i can tell you."

"Look, as long as you're not in any danger, you don't have to tell me. I won't press on it, promise."

Jeremy smiled a small smile at his friend.

"No, it's okay. I can tell you." 

Michael gives him a thumbs up,  
"Whenever you're ready, bro."

Jeremy takes a deep breath, glances at Michael, and looks back down to the floor.

He clutches at his blanket, Michael rubs his back to help him calm down.

"Michael, I-i'm bi. bisexual."

Jeremy closes his eyes and clenches his jaw, afraid.

He doesn't know why. 

He knows Michael will support him, but..He just can't shake the feeling of being rejected, unfriended.

Michael smiles a large smile.

"Awesome, dude!"

Jeremy smiles, and throws himself at Michael, hugging him.

"I'm glad you told me, Jer. I'm proud of you."

Jeremy smiles again, showing Michael that he acknowledges what he had said.

Jeremy is the one to stop hugging, and returns to his previous seat.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can I tell you something?" Michael asks.

"Sure, bro. Go ahead."

"Alright, this might seem pretty obvious...but, uh, i'm gay." Michael bites his bottom lip.

Jeremy smiles warmly.

"That's great, dude!"

Michael smiles and gives Jeremy a questioning look.

"Sorry, i'm really awkward.." Jeremy smiles slightly.

"It's cute." Michael smiles again, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind his friend's ear.

Its Jeremy's turn to bite his lip.

"There's another thing.." Jeremy says, turning a light shade of pink.

"What is it?"

"Okay, its completely fine if you don't want to, i just wanna ask.."

Michael nods, signalling for him to continue.

Jeremy gulps.

"Will- will you go out with me?"

Michael's jaw drops slightly.

"oh, i'm sorry i shouldn't of as-"

"I thought you'd never ask." Michael smiles and hugs Jeremy tightly.

Michael, nearly crying of joy, squeaks out a 'yes!'

He doesn't want to freak Jeremy out, so he refrains from kissing him straight on the lips and pecks him on the cheek instead.

Jeremy blushes a vibrant shade of red, the solid colour covering the tips of his ears.

"I-it might be too soon for you, but I wouldn't mind at all if he kissed properly.." Jeremy fiddled, letting go of Michael.

Michael almost screeched. Jeremy was adorable.

"Well, in that case," Michael leans in closer, lowering his eyelids.

"can i..kiss you? It'll only be a lip kiss, if you want.." Michael whispered.

Jeremy nods, "let's start with lip kisses, then we can move on to, um, this may sound childish but 'tongue kisses' and stuff..."

Michael agrees. "You're adorable, you know that, right?"

Jeremy giggles.

Michael leans in, meeting Jeremy halfway, and locks their lips together in a sweet kiss.

They both pull away after a couple of seconds, long seconds.

Jeremy's hands went to his mouth, and so did Michaels'.

"That felt...really good." Jeremy whispers.

"It felt amazing.."

\-----

Mr. Heere walks past his son's bedroom at around 12 AM.

He smiles at his son and Michael sleeping together, huddled up in Jeremy's bed.

'Jeremy's happy', Mr Heere thinks, 'thank you, Michael.'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was terrible but i wrote it in an hour and my laptop's gonna die
> 
> Honestly I hate this i might delete it if i remember to
> 
> Anyway, if you read this, thanks!


End file.
